1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification label unit which enables authenticity determination of a product.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many imitators who try to obtain unfair profit by counterfeiting competitor's products. Imitative technologies are advancing, and thus it has become difficult for the users to determine whether the product they are intending to buy is a genuine product or is a copy product. Accordingly, there are many users who purchase the copy product while believing that the product is a genuine product. Since such users are in belief that they have purchased a genuine product, the low quality of the copy product would result in recognition that the genuine product has low quality, leading to establishment of unfavorable brand image. In addition, in a case where the copy product shows the contact information for the company of the genuine product, complaint handling and inquiry handling would require extra work to the personnel of the company of the genuine product, affecting their original operations.
In order to prevent such damage stemming from the copy product, anti-counterfeiting labels utilizing hologram can be provided onto the genuine product. However, the imitators have acquired the technique to imitate such anti-counterfeiting labels, and thus there is a problem that the anti-counterfeiting effect of the label has extremely decreased.